Hate that I love you
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Brittany get's an idea, Santana doesn't like it, Brittany get's sad and well you know Santana can't cope with a sad Brittany. Hints of Faberry.


**Just a short Fic I wrote to get my head straight.**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Britt, do I have to this?" Santana whined while being pushed to the choir room by her long-legged blonde.

"Yes. Ever since you admitted to me that you and I quote 'Actually like the Glee Club' I thought if you could say it to me then you can say it to them." Brittany said pushing Santana and only stumbling once

'_Psh, graceful my butt, Santana' _Brittany thought.

"Britt the only reason I can say it to you is because I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I only tolerate them, which is what I said not like, tolerate." They stopped walking because Santana moved out the way of Brittany's pushing.

"That's not what I heard, San. And not only will you spend the rest of your life with me you're gonna spend it with them too." Brittany said with her hand on her hip.

"But…." Brittany spoke before she could finish.

"No But's Santana. Once we get married we're gonna have children, 2 or 3, and who do you think are gonna be their Aunt's and Uncle's? The Glee Club because even if you did admit that you liked them…..

"Tolerated"

"I know deep down that you really love them." She said finishing her speech.

Santana fake gagged at the last thing.

Was Brittany insane? She didn't '_love'_ them.

Maybe really tolerate them and like spending time with them, but 'love'? Un un, nope she will never say that, ever.

"Brittany I don't _love _them, how can you even say that with a straight face? And why can't we get our siblings as the Aunt's and Uncle's, why them?" She asked folding her arms childishly.

"Because they're our fake family." Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"If that's the reason then we can go find random people on the street and call them our family. We don't have to tell the kids anything, you know why? Those creatures in there aren't our real family either." Santana was not backing down for nothing.

"San, stop trying to fight it, it won't work. I know you love them. It's gonna feel a lot better when you finally let it out." Brittany said squeezing Santana's arm.

"Nope, no I don't, I'm not saying anything." She turned out of Brittany's grasp.

"Santana stop being Miss. Grumpy Pants and start being Miss. I feel so much better Pants." Brittany wasn't stopping either.

"Brittany would you just quit it with this stupid idea, it's not gonna happen deal with it!" She didn't mean to raise her voice but it just came out.

She immediately looked toward Brittany when she didn't hear a reply and her heart crunched at the sight.

Brittany's eyebrows were furrowed and she was looking down with her bottom lip quivering.

"Britt, I didn't mean it like…"

"No it was a stupid idea to think you would listen." She said folding her arm not looking at her.

"Britt…" Santana tried again but didn't get to finish.

"I get it Santana; I'll talk to you later." She walked in the choir room looking down.

She wasn't hurt, sad or mad. She was disappointed.

Santana sighed and slumped her shoulders she knows Britt's not mad at her. She felt bad she disappointed her girl and she wanted to make it right. She knew the perfect way to make it right.

She walked it moments later and saw everyone there. They were scattered all around the room, Puck and Sam were looking out the window, Mike was giving Tina a piggy back ride, Rachel was giving Quinn a voice lesson while Quinn looked at her dreamily, Finn was tweaking stuff on his guitar, Kurt and Blaine were canoodling in the corner, Mercedes was texting on her phone paying nobody any attention, and there right in the middle of the room was a sad looking Brittany, looking around at everyone in the room.

She knew she had to do this and do it now.

She walked to the middle of the room.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention please?"

Everyone looked at her and went to sit down immediately considering this was Santana and she never gave public announcements.

"Okay before we start I would just like to say something."

"That's my line." Rachel said from her seat next to Quinn.

"I would just like to say that…"

She was about to say it but she looked at them and felt scared so before she had control of it her meanness came back out.

"I hate….."

Before she said that she saw Brittany sitting there looking hopeful and just that one look made her attitude flow out and made her love for that girl rise.

"…..That I love you guys." She gulped and looked down hoping Brittany would forgive her.

"Aww San. You guys hear that she loves you guys. She finally admitted to you and to herself. I love you, San." Brittany said rushing to her and hugging her.

"I love you too, Britt." She hugged her back not wanting to go back to the place she was moments ago.

Brittany pulled out of the hug but not all the way, so she could look at her.

"I'm so proud of you San, I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, B."

"No prob." Brittany looked over at everyone staring at them.

"What are you doing just sitting there staring, come and join us!" Brittany yelled.

Everyone stared at them for a few more seconds until everyone suddenly bounced up out of their seats and walked towards them.

"No! No, no, no. Get away, go sit back." Santana voiced her displeasure but it didn't have an effect on any of them. They kept advancing towards her.

"No, no, nnnnnoooooooo!" It was no use they all clamped on each other around the girls.

"Get off me!" She yelled out of the big body of people.

"Aww don't fight it Santana, you already admitted that you loved us." Quinn said smirking at her.

"I've always wanted a group hug, now I get one with my future wife and fake family." Brittany hugged tighter around Santana.

"I'm not joking, get off me now or I'll be forced to kill all of you with slow painful deaths." She said not meaning a word she said.

"Aww Santana we love you too." Rachel said hugging the body she was smashed on, which happens to be Quinn's.

She groaned because once she said that everyone was yelling out their love confessions for her.

"This is your entire fault Britt." She said relaxing in the hold.

"Shut up San, you know you love it, and you can't deny it cause you just said it." Brittany said basically suffocating the smaller girl.

"I know Britt, I know."


End file.
